


The Library After Dark

by zappy_papi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Athena has biggest brain, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hestia reads picture books, Lesbians in the library, Sapiosexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappy_papi/pseuds/zappy_papi
Summary: Lesbians in the library. That's it. That's the summary!Thank you to the wonderful korecob for being my beta and hype woman!!!
Relationships: Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	The Library After Dark

The dim glow of the lamps in the Olympus public library cast flickering shadows on Hestia’s face. The goddess of the hearth sighed, lazily moving her fingers to manipulate the flames. Hestia frowned at the book laid open in front of her. “Essays on Absolute Honesty”. With a groan, Hestia flopped her arms onto the oak table and laid her cheek down to rest, her luscious hair falling to one side.  _ I’m 2000 years old _ , the goddess thought to herself.  _ I should be able to get through a book without being this distracted. _ She lifted her head and tilted it back to gaze at the intricately decorated ceiling in the rotunda of the library. Frescos of the Titanomachy covered every inch of the lofty ceiling. 

Hestia blinked her drooping eyes at the scenes of Hera and Hades taking on a titan together. At Poseidon single-handedly taking on the mighty sea deity, Oceanus. At her sister, Demeter, wrapping deadly vines around any enemy who dared to approach her. And at the center, Zeus’s head splitting open to reveal the author of the book Hestia was so desperately trying to read. The goddess of wisdom had emerged dressed head to toe in battle armor. The painting didn’t do Athena justice; it didn’t capture the gleam in her stormy grey eyes whenever she was calculating her next move, or the the way her cropped hair fluttered in her face when she was weaving, or the sheer muscles on her lithe, yet buff, figure that the goddess of the hearth adored languidly tracing when the two of them laid in bed together after being passionately tangled in one another’s arms.

Hestia yawned and flitted her gaze across the ceiling again. Near the edge of the ceiling, she spotted herself sitting serenely, tending to some tepid flames. She snorted at the mellowness of her portrayal. “Whoever was commissioned to paint this ceiling, they don’t know the first thing about me,” the goddess muttered under her breath.

“But I do.” Hestia shrieked at the sound of the intruder’s voice and flailed out her arms, tipping the chair back precariously. Strong grey arms swiftly caught the chair and righted it. Athena leaned over the orange goddess, placing her loom-calloused hands on either side of Hestia’s cheeks. “A-are you ok? I didn’t mean to startle you,” Athena asked, her eyes blown wide with concern. Hestia let out a shuddering breath, relishing the feeling of silver fingers gently stroking her face. 

No longer sleepy, Hestia allowed her eyes to roam over the other goddess’ figure. Athena’s hair flopped in gentle waves on her forehead and curled around her ears. She wore a crisp white shirt, folded up at the cuffs to expose her toned forearms to the cool air of the library. Hestia’s hands gripped the flowing fabric of her chartreuse dress to resist the urge to run her fingers over Athena’s shimmering scars. The white lines started at the silver goddess’ cheek and continued down her neck, disappearing into the collar of her shirt. Hestia’s breath hitched at the countless memories of licking and sucking down Athena’s scars, teasing the younger goddess before reaching the treasure at the apex of the silver goddess’s thighs.

Taking a grounding breath, Hestia gently eased Athena’s hands away from her face averting her eyes and focusing on the long-forgotten book on the desk. “I’m fine. We shouldn’t- someone could see,” said Hestia, glancing nervously around the library. “And we agreed to not do this anymore, remember?” Athena pursed her lips and nodded, leaning back against the heavy desk and bracing her hands on the worn oak. The silver goddess glanced up at the ceiling. 

“The artist really didn’t honor you the way you deserve to be,” said Athena. Trailing a long finger against the grain of the wood, Athena continued. “Your flames were feared by all of the other traitors. You realized that without fighting tooth and nail, there would be no hearth to tend to. This artist failed to depict the passionate manner in which you delivered a speech to rouse the other traitors or the fierceness of your love for your sisters. But it did get one thing right.” Athena bit her lip, dropping her eyes to Hestia pouty mouth. The goddess of the hearth flushed at the intensity of the silver goddess’ gaze.

“What?”whispered Hestia breathlessly. 

“They never let you lead,” Athena replied quietly. “They sought your comfort and counsel but never respected you in the way you deserve.” Athena dropped to her knees in front of the older goddess and took a trembling hand into her two larger ones. “I’d give you everything. You’d be my whole world, the light of my life.” The silver goddess pressed a warm kiss to Hestia’s knuckles. The feeling of Athena’s hot breath on the back of her hand sent a jolt up Hestia’s arm and straight to her core. The orange goddess squirmed in her seat, trying desperately to quell the ache between her plump thighs. 

“If I could be yours, I’d steadfastly support your wit, your kindness, and your generosity. I’d be the adoring partner that would hold your hand while we walk through Olympus and keep you steady as you tell the greek pantheon to tear down its patriarchal structures.” Hestia started to pant as her former lover flicked out her tongue to taste Hestia’s inner wrist. “And at night…”, the goddess of wisdom whispered, sensually trailing a lone finger down the gentle curve of the other goddess’ neck. “I’d devote myself to the fire between those thighs. I’d spend  _ hours _ studiously observing and experimenting to see what makes you sigh and cry out in ecstasy.” Hestia’s eyes closed in pleasure at Athena’s impassioned words. Squeezing her eyes shut, Hestia opened them and abruptly stood up, shaking herself out of Athena’s caresses. The goddess of wisdom stood up in shock.

“I’m so sorry Hestia, I- I didn’t mean to go that far-”

“Well you should have used that sharp brain of yours before, you know,  _ sexing _ me with your words!” Hestia hissed.  _ I need to be in control again _ . She paced to the other side of the oak table, the lamp casting an ominous glow across her face and onto the towering bookshelves behind her. “We’re the goddesses of eternal maidenhood! That includes  _ this _ ,” Hestia said frantically, gesticulating wildly between them. “And I don’t  _ lie _ . I can’t believe that you wanted to keep this a secret; we’d still be doing the wrong thing even if nobody knew.” 

“The wrong thing?”asked Athena, her expression pained. “Are you sure you mean that? We’ve been lovers for a thousand years, Hestia. We spent  _ centuries _ avoiding our feelings and giving into our society’s heteronormative inclinations. After all that, after all the joy we’ve created together, you call this wrong?”

Hestia blinked back stinging tears and crossed her arms somberly. “Yes,” she whispered. “I’m sure of it.”

Athena narrowed her eyes at the other goddess. She glanced down and snatched up the book. “Then tell me, why are you here past closing hours reading - or  _ attempting  _ to read this? It’s not exactly a page turner,” Athena said with a humorless chuckle. Hestia glared, annoyed at Athena’s ability to constantly see past the facade she constantly tried to put up. 

“This is a public library! I can read any damn book I please,” stated Hestia huffily, shifting her feet from side to side. 

“I’d believe you… if you hadn’t told me a millennium ago that ‘reading is for the weak,'" quipped Athena teasingly, while making air quotes with her free hand. 

“Well, I still think that  _ experience _ is the best teacher. A few words on a page can’t sway me away from my morals,” said Hestia, inching closer to the desk. Athena raised a brow and took a step forward, too. 

“Oh, my lady,” replied the silver goddess huskily. “We’re  _ plenty _ experienced. Yet, you still feel the need to turn to words that I, your  _ lover _ , wrote.” Athena pressed her open palm and the hand with the book down on the desk, leaning forward with heat swirling in her gaze. Against her wishes, Hestia’s body began to lean forward as well, gripping the edge of the other side of the desk. “How about we try learning a different way?” Athena whispered. Hestia closed her eyes and leaned in, almost feeling the taller woman’s breath ghost the outline of her full lips. Her heart pounded in anticipation of this age-old dance that the two of them hadn’t done in a century.  _ Why did we ever stop?  _ Hestia’s eyes flew open and she jerked away from the other goddess. 

“NO!” Hestia yelped, slapping her palms on the oak surface in frustration. She winced, clenching her stinging palms to quell the pain. “Your words won’t work on me this time, Athena. In fact, this just proves my point that I can’t let myself stray away from living honestly.” Athena’s eyes darkened with the prospect of a debate. Hestia felt wetness pool at the apex of her thighs in anticipation of the heat that was to come. 

“You didn’t read a  _ word _ of this book did you?” growled the silver goddess, flicking open a button of her shirt in response to the heat that her competitive nature generated. Hestia gulped, her eyes flitting to the newly exposed skin. The orange goddess shifted her weight to one hip and placed her hands on her hips in defiance.

“If you wanted people to actually  _ read _ this stack of paper, you should have included  _ pictures _ !” Hestia responded, raising her voice ever so slightly. Athena ran a hand haphazardly through her hair mussing it up some more.  _ I want to grip those locks as she fucks me. HARD.  _ Hestia scowled, reacting to her traitorous thoughts.

“Hestia, you only needed to read a few pages in to see the thesis,” Athena admonished with a frown. 

“You’re right here, why don’t you just  _ tell me  _ and get this over with?”

“You know what? FINE,” Athena hissed. “Being honest with others is important. But sometimes, we lie or bend the truth in order to protect ourselves or those we love. We live in a society that looks down upon same-sex relationships. With dynasties to continue and stability to be upheld, Olympic goddesses will  _ always  _ be pressured into marriage. You know this better than anyone, Hestia.” Athena paused and pointed up at the ceiling. “As long as you were deemed ‘available’, your hand in marriage was up for grabs. But you, you sweet, fiery,  _ witty _ goddess,” said Athena. The shorter goddess gasped softly at the descriptors that the silver goddess used. “You decided to remove yourself from the equation entirely and become the first eternal maiden.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”, Hestia huffed. “I am fully aware of my own decisions, thank you very much.” Athena stared exasperatedly at the other goddess. 

“Can you just let me finish?  _ Please _ ,” Athena pleaded, her stormy eyes shining with emotion. Hestia pursed her lips and nodded. “A century passed. We started to spend a  _ lot  _ more time together than even close friends do. Then one fateful night, you leaned in and pressed your mouth to mine, and suddenly, you were available again. Except this time, it was not to the men of our society, but to me, a fellow woman.” Hestia leaned back against the oak desk, her long tresses facing the other goddess. She closed her eyes and kept listening.

“We want to spend the rest of our existence together, but our society would scrutinize us and perhaps, even pull us apart. The only way for us to safely be together right now is to lie and tell others that we’re both eternal maidens. I explain this in the book; in such a situation as the one that we find ourselves in, lying is justified.” Hestia felt strong fingers tilt her chin up. She slowly opened her eyes to face her lover. “You know what’s not justified, my lady?” asked Athena, running her calloused thumb across Hestia’s waiting lips. “Lying to  _ yourself _ . Telling yourself not to feel, and not to give into those desires, and sometimes, thinking that you can read a dense 500 page book in one night,” said Athena with a chuckle. Hestia let herself surrender to the lecture that the goddess of wisdom gave her. She reached up and threaded her small fingers into Athena’s fluffy hair, bringing the goddess even closer. 

“So we do this in secret,” Hestia whispered against Athena’s lips. Athena leaned forward and held the oak desk, bracketing Hestia’s wide hips. Athena nodded, her eyes trained on the other goddess’ mouth. Hestia gently tugged Athena’s head closer and caught the silver goddess’ mouth with her own.

They kissed gently, at first, enjoying one another’s embraces after being deprived of it for a century. Their lips gently caressed on another’s nibbling delicates as if to savor and memorize their combined tastes. Athena swiped her hot tongue across Hestia’s lips, and Hestia parted them, welcoming the eager exploration of her mouth. Hestia moaned around Athena’s tongue, whimpering when Athena abruptly pulled back.

“Why did you sto- Oh!” Hestia exclaimed breathily, as Athena lifted her onto the desk. The goddess of the hearth parted her thighs and pulled her lover between them. Placing a firm kiss on the silver goddess’ mouth, Hestia trailed her lips across Athena’s cheek and down her neck, pausing at her pulse point to lick and suck a bruise into the silver flesh. Athena groaned, digging her large hands into the softness of Hestia’s waist. The silver goddess tilted the other goddess’ chin up and plundered her mouth, eager with the prospect of conquest, planning a battle strategy straight to the aching apex of Hestia’s thighs. 

As the goddess of the hearth, people expected Hestia to radiate warmth, in a homely and comforting way. But Hestia was well aware of the effect that she had on others; that warmth could turn into passionate embers that glow hot and bright. With Athena, Hestia’s body temperature always increased; with her, it always felt like home. The goddess of wisdom’s words, her heated gazes, and reverent caresses never failed to kindle the warmth within her. 

Athena shifted her mouth to the curve of Hestia’s ear, sucking and nipping at her sensitive ear lobe. Hestia sighed lustfully as the silver goddess skillfully undid the small pearl buttons are the front of the chartreuse dress. Breaking away from Hestia’s war, Athena appraised the smaller goddesses’ heaving chest. Growing bolder, Hestia looked up coyly at her lover. “I think you need to  _ experience  _ these again,” Hestia said in a sultry tone. Not breaking eye contact with Athena, Hestia slowly slid off both flowing sleeves of the dress to reveal a blush-toned see-through lace bra. Athena gazes at the orange goddess’ uncovered exposed chest in awe. Snapping out of her daze Athena gently pushed Hestia back onto the solid oak surface. Tracing the shape of Hestia’s jaw with her tongue, Athena made her way down to the upper swell of her breasts.

“My lady, you look  _ divine _ as always,” said Athena before closing her mouth over Hestia’s pebbled nipples. Hestia cried out, gripping Athena’s hair again and spreading her legs wider. She gazed up at the painting on the ceiling, thanking Gaia for Athena’s existence and her wicked way with words. She gently tugged Athena’s head away from her breast and gazed into her eyes in adoration. 

“Tell me again. What you said about my body,” Hestia said in a hushed tone. Athena strokes her lover’s apricot-toned collarbone. 

“I love the way you’re built,” cooed Athena. "You're the way you are because you have  _ so much  _ to give to others. Your hugs and caresses are unparalleled… how could anyone compete with the feeling of these?” Athena cupped Hestia’s breasts with both of her hands, ample flesh spilling out of the silver hands. 

“They’re not too big?” Hestia asked shyly. She asked Athena this every time they made love; her heart melted a little every time someone validated and doted on her larger build. 

“My flame, they are  _ perfection _ ,” whispered Athena. She moved her thumbs over the peaks of Hestia’s nipples, hardening them in the cool of the library. Gently, she slid on hand down, pausing to rub the soft curve of Hestia’s belly. Hestia giggled a little at the light sensation of silver fingers moving along her tummy. “And this softness right here is sexy as  _ hell.”  _ Athena slid her hand lower, avoiding the apex of Hestia’s thighs. She gripped the edge of the chartreuse dress and slowly slid it upward to expose white cotton underwear. 

Fixating at the wetness already on Hestia’s panties, Athena knelt down and reverently gripped Hestia’s thighs. “I love everything about you, my lady. But these thighs,” said Athena running her fingers over the jagged scars on Hestia’s inner thighs. “These thighs saved my  _ life _ ,” she whispered before pressing hot kisses up her inner thighs.

Hestia’s thoughts briefly drifted to one of the most horrific battles during the Titanomachy. A one handed titan had fallen down, but had managed to grasp Athena. Hestia woefully recalled the way Athena flailed and gasped, unable to release herself from the vice like grip of the titan. Without a second thought, Hestia had stormed onto the battlefield and stuck her sword into the titan’s thick wrist. The titan barely flinched.  _ How can someone as horrendously large as you do  _ anything  _ to a being like me?  _ the titan had hissed. In response, Hestia wrapped her thighs around the Titan’s wrist squeezed with all of her might until her thighs cracked each and every bone in that wrist, rendering the titan’s hand helpless and freeing the goddess of wisdom from his clutches. 

With her eager mouth inching closer to the apex of Hestia’s thighs, Athena traced the jagged scars that were a reminder of Hestia’s confrontation of the titan. Spurred on by Hestia’s breathy moans, the silver goddess lightly sent electric tingles through her dexterous fingertips over the sensitive skin of Hestia’s inner thighs. The goddess of the hearth yelped, trying hard to muffle her own cry’s with the flesh of her palm. With her free hand, Hestia pulled out her heavy breast from the lacy cups of her bra, pinching and twisting a nipple as she felt Athena’s mouth finally find its destination. 

Hestia propped herself up on her elbow to watch her lover’s conquest between her legs. She gasped as Athena pressed a firm kiss to her core through the panties before Athena lifted Hestia’s hips up to slide them down Hestia’s legs. Athena gazed up heatedly at Hestia’s sweaty and panting figure. The goddess of the hearth gasped at the intensity of Athena’s look. 

“By  _ Gaia _ , you’re a sight to see,” Hestia said softly. She sat up, pulling Athena up to her face again. “Take my mouth,” Hestia whispered into the calm silence of the library. Athena crashed her lips down onto Hestia’s for a searing kiss, threading her fingers through Hestia’s long tresses. The goddesses swallowed each other’s moans as they poured a century’s worth of sexual tension into their kisses. With her petite hands, Hestia roamed Athena’s body, greedily squeezing her small, but firm breasts through the shirt before untucking it from Athena’s slate colored slacks. She inched her hands back before grabbing Athena’s toned ass, pulling her closer so that their hips pressed against one another.

“Oh _yes_ ,” the silver goddess hissed before laying Hestia down and sucking on a rosy nipple. 

“AH! Bite me, my love  _ please  _ I need to- OH!”, cried out Hestia as Athena bit each nipple hard before soothing the redness with her tongue. She blew on each nipple adoringly as Hestia shuddered. Hestia felt her insatiable wetness smear on the desk, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Lie back, my lady. Let me take care of you,” commanded Athena. Hestia nodded and laid back down on the oak desk. Athena kneeled down once more, placing soft kisses in the crook of Hestia’s knee before roughly pulling Hestia’s legs onto her shoulders and diving straight into her core. 

“Yes!!! I adore the way you make me burn for you, my love,” Hestia cried out, gasping at Athena’s strategic exploration of her lower lips. Athena’s deft tongue dipped into Hestia’s slit, humming as she noisily sucked her juices. Athena’s attention to Hestia’s core rivaled and surpassed her focus when she wove, or wrote, or fiercely debated. At the thought of Athena’s clever words, a new wave of arousal washed over the goddess of the hearth. 

“Athena,” she panted.

“Mhmm?”, Athena sounded against Hestia’s clit. 

“I need to hear your voice.  _ Please,  _ my owl, talk to me.” Athena abruptly stood, and started unbuttoning her dress shirt. Hestia’s heart drummed in her chest at the sight of the silver goddess’ toned sternum and she reached down to rub frantically at her clit, propping herself up with her free arm.

“My lady,  _ this  _ is the ultimate form of honesty. It would be a lie to deny ourselves what we most desire… and right now,” Athena growled, quickly unbuttoning her slacks and letting them drop messily to the floor. “What I desire is having you against the moral philosophy shelf, to show you the  _ real _ power of books.” Athena blanched and stilled. “I’m so sorry, that sounded so much sexier in my head, I-”

“Athena,” said Hestia, standing up and letting her crumpled dress slide to the floor. “ _ Everything _ you say is sexy to me,” she said huskily, walking over to Athena in only her bra, her breasts exposed and swaying enticingly. She took her lover by the hand and led her to the bookshelf. The lamps still glowed enough for Hestia to see the look of awe and admiration on her lover’s face. Hestia knelt down, ignoring the rough carpet on the floor. She shimmied Athena’s panties down and tossed them over to her slacks. She pressed reverent kisses across Athena’s scarred thighs, spending a little longer at the juncture between her leg and hip. She felt a sharp tug as Athena lifted her by her arms and spun her around, banging her back into the bookshelf.

“Can you please suck on your fingers for me?”Athena asked shyly. Without breaking eye contact, Hestia opened her mouth wide around her fingers before sucking on them and moaning. It was Athena’s turn to gasp and stare as the curvy goddess removed her fingers from her mouth and brought it down to Athena’s dripping entrance. 

“May I?”

“Yes PLEASE, my lady,” Athena moaned as Hestia stroked Athena's lower lips. With her other hand, Hestia pulled Athena’s hand toward her mouth, sucking and licking at them in the same way that she did to her own, moving her other hand to languidly circle Athena’s clit. The silver goddess panted and groaned, gripping Hestia’s ample ass with her free hand and pressing her even harder into the shelf. Even though Hestia  _ craved _ Athena’s commands, at times like these, she got dizzy with the power she held over her lover's pleasure. 

Hestia slid Athena’s fingers out of her mouth with a lewd pop, nippling dotingly at the calloused fingertips. She guided Athena’s hand down to her own core, sighing with pleasure as Athena’s hand spurred to action, plunging straight inside her waiting slit. Hestia cried out and thrust two fingers into Athena. The two goddesses writhed against the bookshelf, their moans and wet slaps ringing out in the quiet of the abandoned library. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Athena, I’m so sorry for stopping us,” Hestia said, choking up with tears. “This,  _ this  _ is honest and right and every moment with you feels like  _ home _ .” She let her tears fall freely as Athena leaned in to kiss them away, keeping up the slow, but steady rhythm of her thrusts. Her silver skin gleamed against the stark white of the dress shirt that she still wore. 

“I know that you never meant to hurt me, my flame. You’ve spent your whole life putting on a mask in front of other people; I just never thought that you’d do that to me."

Hestia let the pleasure of Athena’s thrusts swallow her, focusing on Athena’s slick heat to quell her tears. “Someday,” the orange goddess whispered, “we’ll be able to hold hands in front of everyone. We can kiss one another and I can wear the cute sweaters you knit with our names on them and you can be the star of every single one of my informational videos,” Hestia sniffed. 

Athena giggled, circling Hestia’s clit more slowly. “Your videos are always so cute. Someday, we’ll do all of that.” Athena abruptly pulled her soaked fingers out of Hestia. But now, I want to make love to you,  _ hard _ . Are you up for that?”Athena asked, moving a stray hair out of Hestia’s sweat-soaked face. Hestia nodded frantically in response. With a growl, Athena lifted Hestia up, wrapping her thick legs around her waist before thrusting three fingers back into Hestia, rubbing her clit with her silver thumb. Hestia cried out, looping both arms around her lover’s neck. 

“I love you so much, Athena. I’m so damn proud to be yours,” Hestia said into Athena’s panting mouth. She felt her climax approach and melded their lips together, mimicking Athena’s passionate thrusting with her tongue. The books shook and a few of them toppled as Athena thrust into Hestia at a hard and punishing pace. Hestia cried out into Athena’s mouth and shuddered as she climaxed. Athena’s fingers slid out of Hestia and she wiped Hestia’s essence off on her shirt, placing butterfly kisses all over Hestia’s face.

“I love you, too, Hestia,” Athena whispered. She slowly guided Hestia back onto the floor supporting her as Hestia gradually gained feeling back into her legs. Her back ached from the books behind her, but the remnants of her orgasm dulled the pain.

“What about you? You never came,” said Hestia breathlessly. Athena smiled knowingly, bending down to start collecting their discarded clothing. Hestia shamelessly admired her lover’s toned figure.

“How about we continue this on a bed? Round two at yours?” Athena asked timidly. With a grin, Hestia nodded, picking up the fallen books to tidy up their area of the library. 

“Well, we were lucky that no one saw us!”

. . . . . . . . . . . 

“Persephone, why are we going to the stupid library instead of the midnight sale at the mall?” asked Artemis grumpily. She had been waiting for  _ weeks _ to get a sweet deal on athletic wear from Nike’s new fashion line.

Persephone skipped over to the door of the library, flinging it open. “There’s a new book on plant life cycles that I can’t  _ wait  _ to get my hands on!” she said excitedly. 

_ Hmm, that’s weird _ , Artemis thought.  _ The library should be locked by now _ . With a frown, she followed her pink housemate cautiously into the library. 

“It should be this way!”, said Persephone. “Wait, someone else is there! I can’t see too well in the dark, you look!” whispered the pink goddess, pointing at a table partially obscured by the tall bookshelves. Artemis flushed, immediately recognizing the orange and silver figure with her attuned night vision. She hurriedly dragged Persephone back toward the entrance of the library.

“Change of plans. I  _ really _ want the cross-fit workout pants from Nike.” Ignoring Persephone’s protests, she dematerialized both of them out of the library.  _ Get a room, you two,  _ Artemis thought, shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> My first wlw fic!!! This was so interesting to write. We need more Athena/Hestia content in this fandom! 
> 
> Also, libraries are S E X Y


End file.
